Fairy Tail
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: B mendongeng di kantor L dengan buku ajaib yang dia temukan… apa yang terjadi pada karakter-karakter yang mendengarkan cerita tersebut? read n relax plis! update chappie 1! pairing:LightL, MattMello.. intinya, campuran! HIATUS! JELASNY BCA PROFILE SAYA!
1. Epilogue : Buku Ajaib

Title:Fairy Tale

Rated:T buat jaga-jaga…

Genre:Humor/Parody

Staring:Yagami Light, L Lawliet, Mihail Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Misa Amane, Nate River, Beyond Birthday, Ryuk, Rem

Warning:Ketidak jelasan, OOC, yaoi dan kengacoan menyelimuti fanfic ini… timeline tidak jelas… ga ada hubungannya sama Death Note… membaca fanfic ini dapat mengakibatkan kejang-kejang, mata berputar, mules-mules dan jadi gila. Tidak disarankan bagi readers yang imannya(?) tidak kuat.

Summary:B mendongeng di kantor L dengan buku ajaib yang dia temukan… apa yang terjadi pada karakter-karakter yang mendengarkan cerita tersebut!

Disclaimer:Kalo aku punya det not pasti bakal ancur…

**Fairy Tail**

Epilogue:

Buku Ajaib

By:Vanilla Amano

Bila ditanya hari apa yang paling mereka benci… maka mereka akan menjawab:

"Hari dimana coklatku habis." (Mello) *sambil ngamuk*

"Hari pemadaman listrik bergilir." (Matt) *sambil nangis*

"Hari libur nasional dimana toko mainan tutup semua." (Near) *tanpa ekspresi*

"Hari dimana aku tidak bertemu Light(alias nyaris setiap hari)." (Misa) *sambil teriak-teriak*

"Hari dimana Ryuuzaki menuduhku sebagai Kira(alias setiap hari)." (Light) *udah pasrah*

"Hari B berkunjung ke kantorku…" (L) *sambil makan kue*

Alkisah, disuatu siang yang panas di kantor seorang detektif ternama bernama L Lawliet… enam orang dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda berkumpul… atau, mengeluh?

"Gila! Panas banget sih!" Mello marah-marah sambil kipasan pake bungkus coklatnya. Melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Near disebelahnya yang tengah menyusun Menara kartu membuatnya makin kesal. "Tau ga, Near? Melihat wajahmu membuatku makin kepanasan!" serunya.

"Kalo gitu jangan liatin muka saya… gampang kan?" kata Near santai. Mello nyaris meledak dibuatnya.

Light berbalik dari komputer yang sedari tadi sedang ditekuninya buat download doujin tentang dia dan L(?). "Sudah, kalian berdua ini… berantem terus. Jadi makin panas tau." Katanya.

"Apa urusanmu!" tapi dia malah diteriakin Mello. Light pun terdiam dengan sukses.

"Mello ga boleh begitu sama Light! Sebagai sesama blonde, kita harus mengagumi Light! Iya kan, Light?" kata Misa sambil memeluk Light dari belakang dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

'_Siapa yang minta pendapat lo!' _batin Light. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum pada Misa karena imagenya yang anak baik budi pekerti, sopan dan santun.

"Cuih! Ga sudi! Ngapain gue mengagumi God-complex plus panda-complex(Mello tau?) kaya dia!" seru Mello. Light terpuruk dengan sukses, Misa marah-marah ditempat.

"Double M(MelloMisa), lebih baik jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cepet tua loh…" kata Matt yang lagi maen NDS, like usual.

"Ogah gue jadi double M sama dia! Dimana-mana double M itu gue sama lo, bego!" protes Mello. Lah? Nyebarin rahasia sendiri? "Itu bukan rahasia! Itu emang pengetahuan umum tau!" terus dia marah-marah ke narrator merangkap author lagi! Ngajak bacot sama gue!

"Misa juga ogah sama Mello! Dia kan Cuma chocoholic banci yang kecantikan(?) en keseksiannya(!) nyaris menyamai Misa!" protesan Misa membuat author lupa sama bacotan Mello.

"Oh…" tanggap Matt biasa banget. Suasana kembali hening, semua kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Mello ngedumel sambil makan coklat, Near nyusun Menara Sleeping Beauty pake kartu, Matt maen NDS, Light lanjut download doujin, Misa dandan pake sabut kelapa(?) dan L makan cake sambil ngawasin layar TV yang lagi muter Doraemon.

Tiba-tiba, L mendapat mail. Dia membaca mail dengan cara anehnya yang biasa, dan matanya sedikit melotot. "Minna~" panggilnya. Semua pandangan kini tertuju padanya(kecuali Matt yang lagi asik pacaran sama NDSnya). "B mengirim mail kepada saya. Katanya dia sudah berada dilantai dasar dan sedang menuju kesini." Lapornya. Buset! Sejak kapan nih detektif tuker-tukeran nomor hape sama pembunuh psycho yang merajalela di India—maksudnya, di L.A! wah, mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih…

SIIING…

Mendadak suasana jadi kaya kuburan. Bahkan NDS Matt berhenti berbunyi. Near sih emang udah diem daritadi! "…? Kenapa?" tanya L bingung karena semua medadak diem.

"B itu… pembunuh psycho yang lagi booming di L.A… kan?" tanya Misa takut-takut sambil melirik Light ketakutan.

"Dia bisa membunuh kita karena dicurigai sebagai Kira!" bisik Light ketakutan juga.

"B tidak terlalu psycho bila kalian sudah mengenalnya." Kata L lugu.

"Darimana!" sembur Mello. Near dan Matt kembali kepada kegiatan autis mereka daritadi.

"Sudahlah. saya baru saja melihat kamera, B sudah sampai didepan pintu." Kata L sambil melirik layar kamera. Semua langsung diem kaya di kuburan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang Utama terbuka… seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, berbaju putih belel dan bercelana jins biru pudar memasuki ruangan… L? bukan… tapi kembarannya L… *dihajar rame-rame*

"Aloha~!" seru B OOC banget yang baru aja ngedobrak pintu ruangan itu. Dia membawa buntelan besar dipunggungnya. "Apa kabar anak-anak ayam?" tanyanya ceria banget. Semua kena serangan cengok mendadak.

"Ng? kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi malu~~" kata B malu-malu kucing.

'_OOC banget sih nih orang…' _pikir Matt langsung ilfil. Near malahan muntah diem-diem!

"Apa kabar, B?" tanya L (sok) ramah.

"Baik~ kamu sendiri bagaimana kembaranku?" balas B sambil peluk-peluk L. Light langsung ngerasa marah, kesal, sebal, benci, kaget, pengen nangis dan lain-lain pas liatnya.

'_Saya bukan kembaranmu,' _"Saya juga baik. Boleh saya tau mengapa kamu kesini? Saya tidak bisa menjamin berapa lama keselamatanmu terjaga disini." L melepaskan tangan B dari bahunya.

"Ih~ L dingin deh~ Ok deh~ aku kasih tau aja ya~" kata B(dia ngedip-ngedip genit ke L) sambil membuka buntelan besar yang dia bawa dan… "Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" apaan-apaan! Kepala orang yang setengah kebelah! *author nafsu* *readers menjauh*

Semua menatap isi buntelan itu penasaran. Isinya adalah… tak lain tak bukan… buku lusuh gajhe bersampul warna norak yang berjudul "Magical Book"… lalu dibawah judulnya, masih ada tulisan kecil yang lain, yaitu "Kumpulan Fairy Tail"…

" Ini… buku apaan?" tanya Light jijik sambil mengambil buku itu. "Lagian yang betul kan Fairy Tale, bukan Fairy Tail!" katanya sambil membaca bahasa inggris dari 'Ekor Peri' itu.

"Khukhukhu… ini buku ajaib yang kutemukan di gudang korban yang baru aja gue jamah barusan~ jadi mana tau gue kalo judulnya rada-rada ngawur~ isinya berbagai macam dongeng Putri~" jawab B sambil ketawa psycho, membuat semua merinding dengan cepat.

'_Banyak omong! Bilang aja buku dongeng napa!'_ batin Near ga sabaran.

'_Jangan bilang nih orang percaya kalo nih buku ajaib…'_ Matt geleng-geleng prihatin.

"Wah… boleh saya baca?" pinta L sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Light.

"Eits! Tidak boleh!" B merebut buku itu. "Aku yang akan bacakan untuk kalian semua!" katanya sambil ketawa-ketawi gajhe.

"EMANG KITA ANAK KECIL! MASA MASIH DIBACAIN DONGENG NORAK BEGINI?"teriak semuanya kesel berjamaah. Masa mereka udah gede begini mau dibacain dongeng bocah kaya gitu!

"Woi! Jangan tereak depan kuping orang napa!" semprot B kesal. orang mana yang ga kesel diteriakin didepan kupingnya? "Khukhukhu… kalian akan berubah pikiran begitu aku membacakan cerita ini… sudah kubilang buku ini ajaib…" katanya lagi.

"Apa? Lo pecaya yang kaya gitu?" kata Mello ga pecaya.

"Ih… kaya anak kecil…" kata Misa prihatin. Buat urusan ini aja kalian kompak ngeledekin B…

"Sudahlah… kalian cukup dengarkan ceritaku saja… mau dibunuh apa?" ancam B kesal sambil menaruh buku dipangkuannya. "Baiklah… cerita pertama…" dia membuka buku tersebut. Dan kemudian… semuanya ambruk kecuali B…

"Ng? kalian kenapa?" tanya B kebingunan. "Ah, betul juga. After all, ini kan dongeng. Selalu dibacakan sebelum tidur. Jadi pasti mereka mendengarkan sambil tidur-tiduran." Bukan… bukan begitu…

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua (minus B)!

**~T**(u)**B**(er)**C**(ulosis)

Abis maen Kingdom Hearts mendadak jadi dapet ide bikin fanfic ini… aku keingetan sama Disney Princesses sih! Gimana? Gimana? Masih gajhe ya? Di chapter selanjutnya dongeng baru bakal diceritain! Tolong berbaik hatilah meninggalkan review…


	2. Chapter 1 : Snow Black part 1

Title:Fairy Tale

Rated:T buat jaga-jaga…

Genre:Humor/Parody

Staring:Yagami Light, L Lawliet, Mihail Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Misa Amane, Nate River, Beyond Birthday, Ryuk, Rem

Warning:Ketidak jelasan, OOC, yaoi dan kengacoan menyelimuti fanfic ini… timeline tidak jelas… ga ada hubungannya sama Death Note… membaca fanfic ini dapat mengakibatkan kejang-kejang, mata berputar, mules-mules dan jadi gila. Tidak disarankan bagi readers yang imannya(?) tidak kuat.

Summary:B mendongeng di kantor L dengan buku ajaib yang dia temukan… apa yang terjadi pada karakter-karakter yang mendengarkan cerita tersebut!

Disclaimer:Beneran… bukan punya aku kok… kalo aku boong, nanti saia nikah sama Near! *?*

TTB:Anjrit… saya ngantuk banget! Masa-masa MOPD emang yang paling berat! Bayangin! 3 hari ngga tidur (dalam 3 hari, jam tidur Cuma 2 JAM!) Cuma buat bikin attribute buat MOPD doang! Udah disdik-nya ngocol abis lagi! Iih, amit-amit! Pengen gue belek aja deh tuh muka! *psycho mode:on* eh, maaf readers~ kebawa suasana~ ^^ kalo ada authors atau readers yang asalnya dari depok dan bersekolah di SMAN 2 Depok, bilang ke saya ya~ loh, kok jadi ngajak kenalan gini? O.o masih minat baca cerita saya kan? Ok deh, langsung aja~

Ket:_Tulisan miring _berarti bagian asli dari cerita… (tulisan dalam kurung) berarti bacotan saya dalam bagian asli dari cerita dan komentar-komentar asli dari saya tentunya… author berperan sebagai narrator disini, jadi jangan heran kalo banyak bacotan di narasi ceritanya…

**Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1:

Snow Black part 1

By:Vanilla Amano

_Alkisah di suatu negeri nun jauh disana… hiduplah seorang Raja bersama Ratunya. Sang Raja memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik, berkulit sangat putih seperti porselen, tetapi rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam sehingga yang tadinya akan diberi nama Snow White malah jadi diberi nama Snow Black._

_Tapi kemudian, sang Ratu meninggal karena keselek biji duren sewaktu dia mengikuti pesta panen rakyat_(produksi Utama negeri itu adalah duren_). Orang yang memberikan duren itu dihukum mengarungi lautan selamanya_(dia sampai disuatu negeri yang lebih makmur dan hidup bahagia disana), _sementara sang Ratu dikuburkan dengan layak. Semua orang berkabung karena memang sang Ratu adalah Ratu yang sangat baik dan bijak, plus cantik of course… tapi bukan hal sulit bagi si Raja untuk mendapatkan istri yang tidak kalah cantik dengan istri sebelumnya_(dasar raja playboy… =,=).

_Suatu hari, sang Raja meninggal entah karena apa_(kemungkinan meninggal gara-gara kena karma karena punya selingkuhan kebanyakan) _dan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya seorang diri. Tapi sang Ratu langsung melupakan kesedihannya begitu melihat semua warisan yang diberikan Raja untuk putrinya lebih besar daripada warisan untuknya_(ya iyalah… secara anak kandung dia gitu…). _Kesal karena hal itu, sang Ratu memperlakukan putri tirinya seperti pelayannya._

_Kemudian… diumur putri yang sudah menginjak usia belia…_ (setting : halaman istana Snow White yang di filmnya. Lengkap dengan tanaman-tanaman dan binatang-binatang yang ikutan nyanyi-nyanyi gajhe)

"Ng…?" seorang manusia yang mengenakan setelan baju terusan selutut berwarna coklat lusuh bangkit dari tempatnya tiduran sedari tadi. "Ini dimana?" gumamnya kebingungan dengan suara baritonenya. Suara baritone? *mulai curiga*

Orang itu menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa sangat asing dimatanya. "Dimana saya?" dia bangkit berdiri dengan pose yang sedikit(baca:sangat) aneh. "Kenapa susah bergerak ya?" kemudian, dia menatap setelan pembantu yang dipakainya.

"Aah!" jeritnya ketakutan ketika melihat baju yang dikenakannya. "Kenapa saya, L, detektif nomor satu dunia, memakai baju gajhe seperti ini!" serunya ketakutan sambil mencolek-colek baju lusuh tersebut. Ya, dia adalah L, readers semua!

'_Kenapa bisa begini? Yang saya ingat… B datang ke kantor saya… kemudian dia membacakan sebuah dongeng…' _L berusaha berpikir dengan jernih. "Mustahil berpikir jernih dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

Tiba-tiba…

"Nggiiiieeeekkkk!" *suara kuda ceritanya*

"Gyaaa!"

'GABRUK'

"Eh?" L yang kebingungan—dan penasaran—akan suara ribut-ribut barusan memanjat kedinding kastil itu dan melihat keluar.

"Aduh… sialan… aku kan ga bisa naek kuda…" seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya(kan L belom liat mukanya XD) tampan berambut coklat caramel terlihat tersungkur di tanah dengan pose yang (sangat tidak) elit. Dia memakai setelan bagus dari bahan sutra nan lembut dan berjubah merah. Seekor kuda coklat terlihat sedang menatapnya sambil sweatdrop.

'_Itu… pangeran?' _batin L. karena dia memanjat dengan rok panjang, dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ikut terjatuh dengan (sangat tidak) elit juga didalam halamannya sendiri.

'GUBRAK'

"Siapa itu!" orang yang disangka pangeran itu segera berdiri dan memanjat dinding kastil, menatap makhluk yang tersungkur didekat dinding tersebut.

"Saya L," emang dasar udah kebiasaan, dia langsung ngeperkenalin diri pake nama asli dia… L berdiri dari tempatnya tersungkur tadi dan menatap wajah si pangeran. Mulutnya ternganga kaget. "Heh? Light-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki?" si pangeran, atau tepatnya, Light ikut ternganga kaget dan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya sambil melompat kedalam halaman istana.

"Seharusnya kalimat itu dibenarkan ; kenapa kita berdua ada disini?" koreksi L. "Light-kun juga tidak tahu kan bagaimana Light-kun bisa nyasar kesini?"

Light mengangguk. "Ya. Apalagi langsung diatas kuda begitu." Tambahnya serius.

"Jadi Light-kun tidak bisa naik kuda?"

"Bukannya ga bisa! Aku hanya—"

"KYAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dari dalam kastil.

"Koreksi ; kenapa kita bertiga ada disini?" koreksi L lagi. Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk ribut dari dalam kastil. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang berpakaian mewah dan mengembang plus berambut pirang dikuncir dua menghambur keluar dari dalam kastil.

"Misa ada dimana!" jerit cewe barusan yang ternyata adalah Misa.

"Dia pasti Ratu…" L manggut-manggut setelah mengamati gaya dandan Misa.

'_Dasar detektif… apa-apa dia selidikin…' _batin Light sambil sweatdrop.

"Ah! Ryuuzaki! Light!" seru Misa ketika melihat kedua sosok manusia selain dirinya disana. "Syukurlah! Misa pikir Misa sendirian disini! Huu! Kastil ini menyeramkan!" katanya sambil berlari menyongsong Light. "Wah! Light ganteng sekali memakai setelan pangeran!"

"Terima kasih, Misa. Yah, memang kastil ini menyeramkan…" kata Light sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Misa. "Tapi kita kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya (lagi) setelah Misa melepaskannya, walau sekarang masih memeluk tangannya.

L menatap tangan Light yang dipeluk Misa. "Ryuuzaki?" panggil Light bingung.

"Maaf. Saya hanya sedang berpikir…" mulai L datar, masih mempelototi apa yang dilihatnya sedari tadi. "Karena sayalah putri dan tokoh utamanya disini, seharusnya saya yang memeluk Light-kun seperti yang Amane-san lakukan saat ini."

"Eh?" Light dan Misa 'Eh' berbarengan. Emang dasar mereka berdua Kira…

"Apa maksud Ryuuzaki? Jelas-jelas baju Misa bagus dan mahal, sementara baju Ryuuzaki rombeng begitu! Mungkin Ryuuzaki malah jadi pembantu Misa! Dan Light adalah pangeran yang datang untuk melamar Misa! Bukannya analisis yang tepat begitu ya?" tuntut Misa.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?" L pura-pura berpikir. "Ah, benar juga. Amane-san pikir, kenapa saya yang lebih dulu bertemu pangeran? Itu karena saya adalah putrinya… yang akan diselamatkan oleh pangeran. Dan saat saya bersama pangeran disini, Amane-san ada dimana? Didalam kastil kan? Sendirian… sedang merenungi rencana untuk berbuat buruk pada saya… kenapa? karena Amane-san pasti adalah sang Ratu dan ibu tiri yang iri pada saya."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa Ryuuzaki membuat analisis seperti itu?" tanya Misa.

"Gampang. Saya ini detektif," kata L singkat. "Dan dilihat dari setting dan ceritanyanya sih… kelihatannya saya Snow White ya…"

"Bagaimana kalau ini Cinderella?" usul Misa. "Kan bukan hanya Snow White yang diirikan sama ibu tirinya."

"Tapi kelihatannya saya tidak punya saudara tiri… jadi ini pasti Snow White… ngomong-ngomong, saya jadi cewe?" L mengemut jempol kaki—eh, jempol tangannya.

"Ga papa, kok. Lucu, imut." Puji Misa semangat.

"Saya tidak senang dengan pujian seperti itu, Amane-san… saya ini cowo…"

Light menatap L dari atas sampai bawah. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya Snow Black, Ryuuzaki… bukan Snow White…" koreksinya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bagaimana Light-kun tahu?" tanya L agak kaget.

"Karena diawal cerita ada judulnya…" jawab Light biasa banget.

"…" semua cengok. Huh! Dasar manusia-manusia eror!

-ralat!- (sfx : suara kaset rusak)

"Karena ada tulisannya di kain yang kau pakai…" Light menunjuk kain putih yang dipakai L dikepalanya seperti seorang gadis desa. XD nah, gini kek jawabannya! Yang warasan dikit gitu!

L meraih kain putih itu dan menelitinya. Benar juga, ada tulisan 'hak milik kain ini ada pada Snow Black'. "Kalau begitu, Amane-san adalah ibu tiri sekaligus Ratu. Saya Snow Black, dan Light-kun adalah pangeran."

"Huh… padahal Misa mau jadi putrinya… ya sudah!" Misa mendengus sebal.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Light.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba lakukan seperti ceritanya?" usul L. yang lain menatapnya penasaran. "Kita ikuti jalan ceritanya sampai ke tulisan 'happily ever after' seperti yang di dongengnya. Mungkin kita bisa kembali ke dunia semula."

"Ah! Misa pengen banget jadi putrinya!" Misa merengek-rengek ditempat gajhe.

"Maaf, Amane-san. Tapi settingnya seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan selain mengikuti jalan ceritanya." Kata L datar.

Light agak lega juga sebenarnya. _'Kalau Snow Whitenya Misa… bisa-bisa gue mati gepeng gara-gara dipeluk-peluk dia terus!' _"Berarti kita lakukan seperti ceritanya nih?" tanyanya.

"Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain…" angguk L sambil berdiri lagi. Oh iya, L daritadi ngejelasin sambil jongkok. Kalo ngga kemampuan berpikirnya nurun 40% dong! "Tapi saya tidak akan menyanyi seperti apa yang dilakukan Snow White—atau dalam hal ini, Snow Black—yang asli…" kemudian, dia dan Misa menatap Light dengan pandangan menuduh(menuduh pengen nyanyi maksudnya).

"Gue juga ga mau kali nyanyi-nyanyi norak kaya begitu!" sembur Light kesel. "Berarti sehabis ini… aku pergi dan Ryuuzaki masuk kedalam… Misa berada diruangannya dan bertanya pada cermin ajaib… lalu setelah itu, Misa memanggil pemburu untuk membunuh Ryuuzaki dan Ryuuzaki lari kehutan. Kita jalankan sampai sana dulu bagaimana? Karena setelah itu pasti kalian mengerti jalan ceritanya kan?"

"Amane-san, jangan minta si pemburu membunuh saya ya… cukup suruh dia mengejar saya sampai hutan saja supaya saya pergi jauh…" pinta L.

"Ya, tentu saja, Ryuuzaki!" angguk Misa bersemangat.

"Misa juga tidak boleh cemburu kalau misalnya yang cermin itu bilang paling cantik adalah Ryuuzaki. Itu sudah dalam jalan cerita soalnya." Kata Light.

"Ya, tentu saja, Light!" Misa mengangguk lagi dengan lebih semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Light-kun hapal sekali jalan ceritanya… saya yang detektif saja tidak sehapal itu…" kata L terkagum-kagum.

"Light suka baca dongeng, ya? Ih, lucu~" Misa mencubit pipi Light gemas.

"Bukannya suka baca… Cuma pas Sayu masih kecil dulu aku yang bacain dongeng buat dia…" Light menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Misa juga mau didongengin sama Light!"

"Light-kun benar-benar kakak yang baik…"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Light masih tersenyum. "Punya otou-san yang kerjanya pagi-siang-malem dan nyaris pulang sebulan sekali terus… okaa-san yang kerjanya mesra-mesraan sama otou-san di tiap kesempatan dan ketawa-ketiwi nonton gosip plus drama terus… imouto yang kerjanya ngerengek minta dibacain dongeng mulu… gimana aku bisa nolak buat jadi pendongeng gratisan?" tetapi senyum adorablenya perlahan-lahan terganti dengan psychotic smirk seiring dengan kata-katanya yang menekan.

Misa dan L sweatdrop dan memucat dengan sukses.

"Ng… Misa mau ke cermin ajaib dulu…" Misa buru-buru cabut ke dalam istana.

"Saya juga harus masuk kedalam. Ada cucian yang belum selesai." L ngibul sambil ngikutin Misa masuk. Otomatis Light ditinggal diluar.

"Kalian itu… kenapa aku ditinggal begini?" kata Light. "Sekarang… bagaimana caraku balik ke istana? Tadi udah ada disini otomatis sih… terus, istananya dimana ya? Ya udahlah… ada yang bilang, kuda itu tau jalan pulang…" akhirnya dia berjalan menuju kudanya.

"Loh?" dia celingukan mencari kudanya yang ga ada ditempat yang dia tinggalin. "Kuda gue mana!" alhasil, Light harus jalan kaki buat balik (plus mencari) istananya sendiri. Ck, ck, pangeran ga modal! Ternyata kuda emang tau jalan pulang ya…

Misa menatap Light yang terseok-seok pergi darisana dengan tatapan ingin dari Menara paling atas. "Hah~ padahal Misa mau jadi putrinya… tapi, ya sudahlah~" Misa angkat bahu dan berbalik dari jendela tempatnya bersender barusan.

"Ah, benar juga… Misa harus memanggil hunter-san… gimana cara manggilnya ya?" gumamnya bingung. dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya untuk mencari inspirasi. Tatapannya jatuh pada suatu objek.

"Cermin? Cerminnya besar sekali… wah, banyak ukirannya~" kata Misa kagum pada cermin emas dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit disekelilingnya. "Eh? Jangan-jangan ini lagi cermin ajaibnya?" dia menoel-noel cermin itu penasaran.

"_Kamu memanggilku?"_ tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari cermin itu.

"Kyaaa! Cerminnya ngomooooong!" Misa terlonjak tiga langkah kebelakang sambil njerit-njerit gajhe.

"Amane-san! Amane-san tidak apa-apa!"

"Misa-sama! Apa Misa-sama baik-baik saja!"

Dua sosok memasuki ruangan Misa berada. Yang satu lagi adalah L dan yang satu lagi adalah… R-e-m?

"Eh… ya. MisaMisa ga papa…" kata Misa kebingungan melihat perpaduan aneh itu. "Ng… Rem, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tunjuknya pada Rem. Yep, dia adalah Rem. Tapi… DIA MEMAKAI BAJU MAID! Nih sebenernya kerajaan jaman kapan sih!

"Karena saya adalah maid yang khusus melayani Misa-sama…" jawab Rem kebingungan. "Daripada itu, Misa-sama. Apa tidak apa-apa…?" Rem memberi isyarat kepada L yang berdiri disebelahnya, sedang menatapnya takjub.

"Bukan, maksud Misa bukan itu… kenapa Rem bisa ikut bersama kami kesini?" Misa jadi bingung sendiri. Rem ikutan bingung. L kelihatannya udah bikin analisa baru.

"Kelihatannya Amane-san mengenal Rem didunia asli… tetapi dia tidak mengenal Amane-san didunia asli…" kata L lantang. "Kelihatannya, hanya kita bertiga yang bisa dibilang nyata dan bukan khayalan disini."

"Eh… begitu ya…" Misa mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil.

"…?" Rem kebingungan melihat hubungan Misa dan L yang seperti teman. Setahunya, Misa itu adalah Ratu yang selalu sebisa mungkin menyiksa dan memarahi L, si Snow Black. Tapi sekarang?

Melihat tatapan bingung Rem, Misa mengambil inisiatif untuk melanjutkan jalan ceritanya. "Ah, sedang apa kau disini, Snow Black? Bekerjalah! Cucilah piring-piring kotor di dapur!" perintahnya.

"Tapi piring didapur sudah saya bersihkan semua…" L mengerti dengan tingkah Misa yang galak mendadak.

"Tidak ada alasan! Perintah MisaMisa adalah mutlak!" Misa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal (akting). "Kalau piring sudah selesai… cucilah mobil, atau motor, atau apalah! Yang penting Snow Black bekerja!"

'_Amane-san… jaman ini motor dan mobil belum ada… delman aja belom ada… Amane-san sadar ga sih?' _pikir L sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi seragam maid udah ada, gimana tuh?

Misa merasa puas dengan aktingnya. Dia mendadak mendapat ide untuk memanggil 'hunter-san' dan beralih kepada Rem. "Rem, bisa tolong panggilkan hunter-san kesini?" pintanya dengan nada seangkuh dan sedingin mungkin.

"Ya, Misa-sama." Rem membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebelum keluar darisana.

"Fuh," Misa mengusap peluh didahinya. "Kembali pada cermin ajaib…" dia menatap cermin itu baik-baik.

"_Khukhukhu, Misa-sama memanggil saya?" _suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini, munculah wajah pada cermin ajaib itu. wajah milik…

"Ryuk?"

"_Ya, itu namaku. Khukhukhu," _cermin Ryuk itu tertawa gajhe. _"Ada apa Misa-sama memanggil saya?" _tanyanya.

Misa berpikir sejenak mengenai alasannya menggunakan cermin ajaib itu. "Betul juga! Misa mau tanya!" dia menepukkan tangannya puas begitu ingat apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. "Cermin, cermin di dinding… siapakah 'gadis' tercantik di dunia?" tanya Misa.

"_Gadis tercantik? Tunggu ya~ setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini~" _kata Ryuk sok kaya operator TV.

'GUBRAK!'

Misa dan author langsung tebolak gara-gara komentar Ryuk barusan. Kemudian, terlihatlah gambar L didalam cermin itu. _'Bibirnya begitu merah… kulitnya sangat putih dan halus… sayang, rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, bukan hitam eboni…" _komentar Ryuk kepada gambar tersebut.

"Hmm…" Misa manggut-manggut. Tidak sedikitpun rasa iri melandanya karena ini sudah merupakan bagian cerita. _'Berarti disini emang Snow Black itu cewe tulen ya… tapi kok malah Ryuuzaki yang jadi Snow Black? oh… mungkin karena Misa berambut pirang kali ya? Jadinya Ryuuzaki yang berambut hitam jadi Snow Black-nya…' _pikirnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbersit dibenaknya. "Cermin, cermin di dinding… siapakah yang akan menjadi istri Light Imagay—maksudnya Light Yagami?" tanyanya, 100% yakin gambarnya lah yang akan muncul.

"_Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini~" _kata Ryuk (lagi). Misa sweatdrop (lagi). Kemudian… gambar yang muncul adalah gambar… R-e-m?

"_Ups! Maaf! Ketuker foto Pribadi eike, hehehe!" _kata Ryuk sambil buru-buru ngeganti gambarnya. Gubrak! Makhluk gaib kaya dia bisa jatuh cinta juga rupanya! Misa dan author-pun terjatuh dengan sukses.

Gambar yang muncul adalah… L lagi?

"Hah!" pekik Misa terkejut.

"_L, seorang pemuda setengah panda—ralat, dia manusia asli—yang bertemu dengan Light karena suatu kasus berlabel 'KIRA' dan kemudian menjadi musuh. Bibit-bibit cinta mulai muncul diantara mereka ketika mereka diborgol bersama dikemudian hari. Hanya saja keduanya menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Dan berfokus pada karir mereka masing-masing. Any question?" _jelas Ryuk lengkap, mensingkat perjalanan cinta Light x L.

"Kenapa bisa yang muncul dia!" perasaan iri sekarang menyelubungi Misa. "Misa ga mau! Emang sih Misa fujoshi dan suka ngoleksi gambar yaoinya mereka… dan Misa juga tau kalo sekarang Light lagi suka sama Ryuuzaki! Tapi masa mereka sampe jadi suami istri!" Guntur menggelegar ketika dia berkata itu. ternyata dia emang memiliki kekuatan sihir disini… "Misa ga mau mereka nikah! Light milik Misa! Muhahahaha!"

CTAR! CTAR! (sfx : suara halilintar)

("Ih, mau ada badai…" kata L datar yang lagi nyuci sampan di pinggir sungai)

Pintu terbuka, Rem dan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar adalah sang pemburu memasuki kamar Misa.

"Misa-sama memanggil saya?" tanya si pemburu sambil berlutut.

"…" Misa terdiam menatap pemburu yang berlutut. Dia menatap wajahnya yang familiar. Begitu dia sadar… dia langsung menunjuk pemburu itu ga sopan. "Matt!"

"Ya, itu memang nama saya," kata si pemburu, atau Matt lebih tepatnya, kebingungan. "Ada apa, Misa-sama? Anda terlihat bingung?"

'_Matt tidak mengenal Misa… apa ini artinya Matt juga khayalan belaka(caelah, bahasanya! XD)?' _batin Misa. _'Berarti yang dikatakan Ryuuzaki betul dong… hanya Misa, Ryuuzaki dan Light yang nyata…'_ mengingat nama 'Ryuuzaki' membuatnya kesal lagi.

"Hunter-san!" seru Misa sambil menunjuk Matt.

"I-iya!" Matt terkaget-kaget. _'Napa nih si Ratu! Kok tau-tau marah ke gue! Jangan-jangan dia tau lagi gue yang nyolong anggur dari kebon anggur istana tetangga seminggu lalu!'_ batinnya ketakutan. Loh? Hunter-san suka nyolong ternyata?

"Misa mau hunter-san membuat Snow Black tidak pernah kembali lagi kesini!" kata Misa yang teringat pesan 'jangan membunuh L'.

"Hah?" Matt, Ryuk dan Rem jawdropped.

"Kalo perlu… ng… pastikan dia ga bakal bisa balik lagi kesini! Pake bukti yah!" kata Misa lagi.

Terjemahan dari perintah Misa : Misa menyuruh Matt untuk memburu L sampai ke pelosok hutan supaya dia ga bisa balik lagi. Bukti untuk meyakinkan Misa-sama akan ketidak pulangan Snow Black? Gampang, foto aja(emang jaman gitu udah ada foto? Well, seragam maid aja ada… itulah pikiran Misa).

Tapi yang ditangkap telinga pemburu Matt dan telinga gosip Rem adalah : Misa menyuruh Matt untuk membunuh Snow Black agar tidak pernah kembali lagi kesini. Bukti? Gampang. Bawa aja jantung atau bagian badannya yang lain. Kaya kepala… kaki… atau yang lain(sikap Matt sebagai pemburu rada mirip sama B).

"Misa-sama… serius…?" tanya Matt ragu-ragu. Sebenernya, sebelum Snow Black yang asli berubah jadi L, dia cukup akrab sama Snow Black yang ramah, lemah lembut, baik hati, suka membaca dan rajin menabung.

"Ya! Jadi nanti yang kembali ke Real World Cuma Misa sama Light aja! Hohoho!" Misa tertawa culas. _'Biarin aja Ryuuzaki dirawat sama dwarf seumur hidupnya!'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Walau rada-rada ga nyambung, Matt tahu bahwa Misa yakin dengan perkataannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya bersumpah akan membuat Snow Black tidak akan kembali (mati) lagi kesini. Saya akan membawa bukti (jantung, kepala, paru-paru, dll, dst, dsb) yang konkrit."

Misa mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Misa minta, Matt pastikan Snow Black tidak akan kembali lagi (nyasar dihutan dan dirawat dwarf seumur hidup) kesini. Jangan lupa pake bukti (foto) ya~!"

'_Misa-sama tega sekali…' _batin Matt yang udah mau nangis ditempat.

'_Semoga Matt bisa membuat Ryuuzaki nyasar dengan selamat ditempat dwarf!' _batin Misa agak H2C(harap harap cemas).

Dasar miss-communication mereka berdua ini… =,=;a

Sementara itu, L, yang masih ngebersihin sampan. "Aduh… kok saya merinding ya?" katanya. Yep. Dia merinding begitu ada dua orang yang mau nge-annihilate dia dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kekeke, siapkan kakimu, L. karena kamu akan membutuhkannya untuk lari dari pemburu nomor satu, Matt! XD

~**T**(u)**B**(er)**C**(ulosis)~

Nyahaha~ chapter pertama di Snow White—maksudnya, Snow Black! XD banzai! Oh iya, buat yang ga ngerti kenapa malah saya yang jadi narrator, bukan B… adalah karena… B ngedongeng di Real World, bukan didunia Fairy Tail-nya~ jadi, yah, B mendongeng sama badan kosong para karakter di Real World gitu deh~ sementara para karakter berkelana didunia Fairy Tail! Kalian bisa tinggalkan komentar, pendapat, uneg-uneg, protesan, dan makanan(?) kalian dengan menekan tombol review! Berikut balesan review buat yang ga punya account. Yang punya account udah saya bales lewat PM! XP

**cHizu drarryo** : salam kenal juga! Nih, udah di updet, yosh! Baca terus lanjutannya ya! =p

**Sweet VerMouth **: sengaja dibikin Fairy Tail. Kan plesetan dari Fairy Tale itu sendiri~!^^

**Sweet ichi9o** : y, ini udh updet kan?^^


End file.
